Nowhere Near Tranquilo
by CopperCoil
Summary: Tetsuya Naito cannot believe he lost to Kazuchika Okada and he wants the Champion to pay. Rage. Lust. Jealousy. Even tenderness - all these feelings explode in Naito. Longing. Shame. Gratitude - all that Okada is carrying within. Nothing is tranquilo tonight. M/M, Dub-con, Fantasy. Rated M for language, sex, BDSM themes
1. Chapter 1

Big fat disclaimer: These days, taking consent lightly isn't cool so please know that my story is merely fantasy. I do not condone rape or threats of rape in any real-world setting. I also want to point out that being gay, straight or bi isn't some spur-of-the-moment decision used only when one feels "kinky." Sexual orientation isn't a kink. When my characters act like they are "suddenly gay," it's simply their own denial to actually being gay or bi all along. Thanks. (Any concerns, PM me, we'll talk - CC)

Inspired by the song "Whore" by In This Moment and the delicious video featuring the ever-sexy Maria Brink. Lyrics at beginning of each chapter are from said song.

_I'm the one you've been thinking about_

_The one thing you can't live without_

_I'm the one you've been waiting for_

_I'll have you down on your knees_

_I'll have you begging for more_

_You probably thought I wouldn't get this far_

_I have you down on your knees_

In a darkened empty area of the arena, Tetsuya Naito did indeed have Kazuchika Okada down his knees. And that's where he deserved to be.

Wrestle Kingdom 12 had just come to its grand close and Okada was still IWGP Heavyweight Champion. With every fiber of his being, Naito knew that victory should have been his. It was time. There'd never be a more perfect time than right then and yet, unbelievably, he was facing the Tokyo Dome's sky-high ceiling as he heard "1, 2, 3." And like that, it was over.

First there was genuine heartbreak, all consuming. And then there was only rage. He decided - no, it wasn't a decision; it was something that must happen to realign the universe. Okada must pay - physically, mentally, emotionally. He had to be devastated; broken completely. Naito wanted Okada to suffer - pain, humiliation, degradation.

Having Okada on his knees was a good start. The champion was dazed because Naito had punched him, full power, in the back of the head. Dangerous stuff but Naito was only seeing red. Kazu went down like a bag of rocks. Naito pulled the champion into a quiet AV room. He noticed Okada had showered and had on street clothes. Naito still wore all his sweat-drenched ring gear. For him, in his broken mind, only minutes had passed since he'd lost his hard-fought battle.

He had pulled Okada to his knees and held onto to that platinum blond pretty boy cut. He had Okada's face pressed against his cock, covered only by tight black fabric. He wanted the Rainmaker to come back to his senses on his on his knees and with his mouth against Naito's dick. Because as far the usually tranquilo man was concerned, Okada could suck that dick. And indeed, it had crossed Naito's mind that maybe "suck that dick" should be more than an insult you shouted at someone. Maybe the champ should literally suck that dick. Erasing that memory would be impossible. And who would Okada tell? He'd rather die than anyone even know. He couldn't exactly go home and enjoy hugging his championship with the taste of Naito's cum still in his mouth.

The blond began speaking coherently. "What the... what's happening?"

Naito was silent; patient. He watched as Okada became completely aware and tried pulling away. He had a death grip in that platinum hair. "Let go of me," Okada whispered with a bit of genuine fear in his voice. Fear was good. Naito liked fear. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna do three things," Naito smirked as he borrowed from the Champion's catchphrase. "First, you're going to blow me," The LIJ leader told Okada in a way that was most certainly tranquilo; eerily calm. The Champ started to speak but Naito smashed his face tighter against his stiffening cock. "Second, I'm going to hurt you." He paused and added as if it were an afterthought, "And yes, there is a third. Third, I'm going to fuck you... since you already fucked me."

The tall man on his knees begin rising, still a bit unsteady but getting to his feet. "You're fucking insane," he spat at Naito, His fear was subsiding. He was wide awake now; Naito was trash talking on a new level and the Champion had places to go. Swiftly, Naito knocked Okada to the floor with another brutal headshot. The Champion tried to get to his feet and was struck again; this time, he was dazed.

"Stay down," Naito commanded as he begun to rummage through various bins and boxes in the room. "Yes!" He was clutching exactly what he needed.

CC.

Kazuchika began to grasp conscious thought again and was so confused. His head was pounding, and he was swaying as he tried to stay seated upright on the floor. He couldn't keep his balance. His hands refused to brace his fall and he was on his side looking at Tetsuya Naito's wrestling boots. The man stood over him watching his struggle. Again, the blond attempted to use his hands and finally realized they were bound behind his back. He looked up at Naito who was holding a handful of black electrical zip ties. "Fuck, Tetsuya." Okada was frightened now. "Free my hands."

"No," Naito replied calmly.

"So, you're going to rape me," Okada just did not believe the man standing before him. He thought it was some twisted joke.

"Yeah."

"Are you even gay, Tetsuya?"

"It's not about that. You need to feel the humiliation I felt." He kicked Okada softly in the chest, hindering his current attempt to get off the floor. "And you look good being beaten, Okada. I think maybe there is something sexual about it."

Kazu was shaking with rage, his face reddened with anger. "Well I'm not gay! So, go fuck yourself!"

The Ingobernable one sat down, cross-legged and looked amused. "No? Why did you masturbate like a schoolboy after wrestling Omega last year?"

"I did not!" Okada was indignant. And terrified.

"Yes, you did. In the shower. Right after your Wrestle Kingdom match. You were panting and leaning against the shower wall. You jerked it really hard and said, 'Fuck you, Omega' when you had an orgasm." Naito leaned back resting on his palms. "I remember thinking that just letting that spew all over the shower wall was pretty rude." Naito ran his finger along the brim of his cap. "Wrestling Omega, it had an effect on you."

For an almost uncomfortable length of time, Okada was silent. He'd managed to sit up, hands still bound behind is back. He realized he was shirtless too. Tetsuya was serious. "So I did," The Champion owned up. "Something in me was just pent up. Why were you watching me?"

"Curiosity." Naito resituated his cap.

That sneaky bastard had followed him to the showers. He knew every detail, even the embarrassment of Okada uttering Omega's name. How had Naito known that Kazuchika was feeling that sort of feeling? And, worse, did he know about today? Did he know that Okada had gotten hard after their match and had forced his erection away when what he really wanted was to have a Naito-induced orgasm.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Okada tried to reason with the man and steer away from his humiliating masturbation tale.

"I guess something in me is just pent up." He parroted Okada's on words. With that, he stood and slid his short tights down, freeing a very strong erection. "I think remembering you lose control like that... well..." Naito stroked his hard dick.

"This is not happening," Kazuchika murmured.

Tranquilo no more, Naito pulled Okada to his knees. He smirked watching the Rainmaker try to avoid touching the erection with his face. A hard tug on that blond hair and Okada's mouth was against Naito's cock. He kept his lips shut tightly.

In perhaps the most heel move of the night, Naito pinched Okada's nose shut. The champion tried to get away but without the use of hands was failing miserably. He knew he had to breathe; felt himself losing this battle. The second Okada drew in a much-needed breath, Naito forced his cock into the prone man's mouth.

Part of Kazuchika was in total shock that Naito had actually gone through with this rapist threat; yet he knew the man was crazy enough to do it if only to live up to the threat. "Go!" Tetsuya jerked on Okada's hair. "Do it." The blond refused to move. He just allowed Naito's dick to sit on his tongue and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping this was just a nightmare.

Naito began slapping Okada's face. "Suck me." Slap. "Do it." Slap. "Suck." Tetsuya was stunned into silence when Kazu started sucking his cock forcefully.

After a few electric moments, he stopped. "Like that?" Okada said loudly. He went back to Naito's swollen dick and sucked him several more seconds. "This what you wanted?" He was trying his best to make Naito suddenly regret this "gay thing" and realize it was ego and not something he really wanted.

Naito let go of the platinum hair and slid his palm to the back of Kazuchika's head. He let it rest gently and his entire body relaxed. "Yeah, I do want this. Wasn't sure. Now I am." He leaned his head back and breathed heavily, his fingers now slightly stroking Okada's hair.

Now it was Kazu who was taken by surprise. Naito was suddenly gentle and touching him like a lover; not an enemy. He could stop - just stop and roll away, maybe snap the plastic ties. Tetsuya was no longer on guard at all. He could stop, end this madness and try to forget. He could. He didn't. His mind went back to their match and how he'd been in this position as Naito had him with a cravat and he'd been against his opponent's crotch. Even then, it crossed his mind in a quick abstract flash, sucking his rival in some pathetic scenario. It was a kink - being used, being abused. He'd felt it with Omega, and he'd felt it with Naito. Strong, deserving guys just did it for the Champion; guys who broke the rules but were so damn good that they didn't have to. They just fucking wanted to.

"Set my hands free," Okada whispered against Naito's thigh and went back to the leaking cock, sucking and licking.

Tetsuya knew this was no trick. No man was that good at acting. He saw scissors on a nearby table and cut the ties from Kazuchika's wrists. The blond shook his hands and wiggled his fingers and then grasped Naito's tights and pulled them down, carefully maneuvering over knee pads and boots. He pushed Tetsuya towards the table where the scissors had been and the man leaned back on it, allowing the champion to take some control. Okada got a firm grip on Naito's thighs and took his cock again, going down deep. Tetsuya moaned quietly. He couldn't think too much or his brain would burst. Somehow, he'd ended up getting an enthusiastic blowjob from the current IWGP heavyweight champion. He was somewhere between stunned and ecstasy. He was nowhere near tranquilo.

Okada kept his eyes closed tightly. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he'd lived life so safely for so long. He saw people like Kenny Omega and Kota Ibushi and Naito doing and saying whatever they wanted, and they were no worse for it. He wanted to see some of his desires through and right now, his desire was Tetsuya Naito.


	2. Chapter 2

_So how can this be? You're praying to me…_

Naito was looking down at a man who never bowed to anyone. But Kazuchika Okada was on his knees, his hands with a firm grip on the LIJ leader's ass and he was giving an exquisite blow job to the man. It occurred to Tetsuya that something was very, very broken in Okada's life that he'd be willingly do this. He must have so much pent emotion and desire that the Champion was a walking powder keg. Apparently, Naito had lit that fuse tonight and he knew he had his own demons. Whatever Naito was holding in and whatever Okada was holding in had come to a combustible head and the result was pretty damn explosive.

Admittedly, Naito wasn't pleased with himself for changing direction. He wanted to hurt Okada and humiliate him but now he was just receiving him. The way the Champion had surprised him had put things back on an even playing field. It was almost funny; fucking Okada always found a way to win. But Tetsuya did acknowledge that having Kazu suck his dick wasn't exactly a level playing field; he did have a clear upper hand here. And there was always what was to follow. He hadn't changed his mind about fucking Okada and now he wanted to for more than just some strange revenge plot; he genuinely wanted the Champion. Maybe he had all along. But would Okada play?

"Okay, okay," Naito pushed Okada's head away. He had a handful of bleached hair. Kazuchika refused to look up and this pleased Naito. This made sense. Often in the heat of things, it's easy to lose yourself but eventually the lights come on and life goes on and people must face each other without the cover of lust or darkness or alcohol or whatever allowed them to lose control in the first place. "Look at me," Tetsuya demanded, softly. He was going to rub it in; shame Kazu and make him feel small.

The Champion shook his head in some sort of disgust with himself and looked up at his adversary or lover or opponent; he was so confused. Naito was shaken when Kazuchika looked at him and actually looked human; no arrogance, no ego, no Rainmaker; just human. Okada was obviously pained, confused, humiliated. His brows were furrowed, and he looked almost on the verge of tears. Well, fuck him. Tetsuya was going to spit right in his all- too-often smug face. He locked eyes with Okada. He was going to do it. Okada had been such an arrogant bastard for so long now. He couldn't wait to just blow saliva all over that jerk… It was his thing... It was his signature taunt… It was degrading and disgusting... Dammit! He couldn't do it; not now. Kazu's face was an open book, telling tales of insecurity, secrets, desires he'd suppressed. Of course, it taken someone like Naito to bring all that to the surface. Maybe only Naito could've done it.

It just happened; quickly and with no warning. Okada stood up and grasped Naito's face and kissed him; hard and desperate. Tetsuya was still leaning on the table and the Champion towered over him, knocked his LIJ cap right off of his head and just went for it. Naito didn't return the kiss but didn't push Okada away either. He was in pure shock. Kazu broke away as quickly as he'd approached. "Fuck," He mumbled. "What the fuck?" He asked no one in particular. He groped in the dark for his shirt and then his jacket and bag.

"Calm down," Naito was the soft voice of reason. He felt he needed to handle Okada carefully or they'd both be caught and there was no explaining this.

"I'm leaving and you will not stop me," Kazuchika glared at Naito. The Champion still looked vulnerable and off-balance. He shook as he slipped his shirt over his head.

"I'm not going to try," Tetsuya assured him. Okada immediately felt calmer. He slowly gathered his things, making sure his bag was still zipped and its content – especially the title belt – were safely inside. "Kazu, let me come with you," Naito suggested as he pulled his trunks on. He ran a hand down the blond's wide back. "I know you want me to."

Okada knew that Naito had him figured out. Yes, he wanted Naito to come with him and see where this might go. He faced the LIJ leader and asked a simple question. "What do you want from me?"

Naito smiled his signature one-sided grin and looked up at Okada through his lashes. "I want more of what you were doing." He touched Kazuchika's lips briefly with his fingertips. "I want to punish you a little bit." The Champion immediately blushed and looked down. Naito licked his lips. "I want to try that kiss again." He ran his hand under Okada's shirt, feeling the warm abs. "I want to hurt you," He whispered. "But only a little." Okada shuddered. "I want to find how much you're willing to do for me."

"Probably more than you think," Kazu confessed, still looking down. He grasped Naito's wrist and tugged gently. "Come on."

Lights in the hall blinded Okada. He felt disoriented and dizzy. He jumped when someone called to him. "What is this? The Champion hiding in closets now?" It was Gedo and he was laughing. "You celebrate too much, Rainmaker!" He laughed loudly. "That's not the exit!" More laughter. "No more champaign for you!"

Okada was frozen as Gedo approached. "Rainmaker! What's wrong?" He peered past Okada and saw Naito looking away. "Oh," He was pretty stunned to see these two basically hiding. "This is not acceptable," He announced angrily. "No running off into the darkness and fighting like children! It is what it is. Okada is still Champion."

A surge of relief shot through both men. Naito stepped forward. "I was congratulating him in private. That's all. There was no fighting. You have my word."

Gedo eyed the two suspiciously. "Okay, okay," he relented. "No fighting!" He continued toward the exit. "No fighting!" he yelled as the door slammed.

They laughed together and sighed loudly. "Oh my," Okada said as he shook his head. "That was almost really bad."

"No fighting," Naito imitated Gedo and both broke into laughter again. Tetsuya looked at the natural way Kazu acted, smiling and laughing; being fucking real for once. And he kissed Okada; suddenly, right there in the brightly lit hall. He kissed him hard on the lips and pulled the blond tight; right against his chest. Okada dropped his jacket and bag and wrapped his long arms around his rival and kissed him back just as enthusiastically. They both felt it; that feeling that this could last for hours. Their lips relaxed and the kisses were deep but gentle; light brushes of tongue against tongue. Both breathed rhythmically against one another and made the slightest sounds of pleasure. They parted and Naito grabbed Okada's arm. "Do you have a room?" Often on special nights, they'd stay in the finest hotels in town just for the hell of it.

"Yeah," Kazuchika answered in a distant voice, still rocked from the kiss.

"Give me twenty minutes," Naito told the blond and headed toward the locker room to shower and change into his street clothes. He grabbed his bag and phone - he saw he'd missed numerous calls and texts but he just did not care. Just under twenty minutes later, he was in the back of a car with Okada and they were going to the hotel. This deal was about to be sealed.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am the dirt you created I am your sinner. And your whore _

_But let me tell you something, baby - You love me for everything you hate me for_

The two men were alone in Okada's room. There was a bottle of champaign bobbing in a bucket of ice that had almost melted; for Kazu's victory. "You want some?" The Champion picked up the bottle; it was a nice one.

"Sure," Naito answered bitterly. It should have been his celebration. Damn, he just could not be okay with not winning. He'd gotten side-tracked when Okada had pulled this sudden attraction to him stunt but he found himself still angry; still hurt. Tetsuya washed the fine champaign down like cheap beer and held his glass out for a refill.

"Okay," Okada looked a little surprised. "No toast, I guess." He refilled Naito's glass and watched the LIJ leader finish it as quickly as the first.

"Toast?" Naito looked insulted. "Why the fuck would I toast your millionth victory?" He shook his head. "Fill it up, Rainmaker." He held his glass out a third time.

Kazuchika looked a bit concerned. "Maybe you should let those two hit you first." He was just taking his first sip.

"I see, the Champion doesn't want to share his expensive bottle." Naito laughed, but there was no good nature in it. "Fine. That's fine." He grabbed his bag and pulled out a bottle of tequila - how fitting. He slid a water glass across the nicely appointed in-room bar and poured it half-full. He raised his glass to Okada. "Salud," and drained it. Naito poured another and took only a sip before setting the glass down and taking his shirt off. He took his drink with him and eased into oversized chair where he eyed Okada with a mix of loathing, a dash of boredom and yes, a bit of lust.

"I was willing to share," Kazu told him looking insulted. "You know I was. I thought you might be drinking too much and a bit too…"

"Shut the fuck up, Okada." Naito interrupted lazily. "I don't care about your explanations and I certainly don't care about what you think I should be doing or how I should do it." He took another sip of tequila. "Why don't you get over here and remind me why I even bothered to come here."

Okada blushed. Why did he like being ordered about by Naito? He assumed that answer was impossible to answer but he just knew that he liked it. He liked not being in control and maintaining composure; it was almost relaxing to not have to make decisions but just do as we was told. He slipped off his shirt and slipped into Naito's plans without a fight.

"Everything," Tetsuya gestured up and down Okada's body, drink in hand. "Take everything off." He watched the great champion hesitate and look embarrassed. "What's wrong? Are you ashamed your dick is already hard?" Okada turned away completely, and Naito laughed. "That's a yes. Well, get over it, Kazuchika. Stop fucking around."

The Champion composed himself and turned around. He took the rest of clothes off, bearing hard dick and all and approached Naito. He eased to the floor with the LIJ leader's eyes staring at him and went for Naito's fly. When both were nude, Okada put his mouth around Naito's semi-hard penis and began sucking him to a strong erection. Quickly, Naito's cock was swollen and filled Okada's mouth. He got a fistful of the Champion's bleached hair and gripped tightly.

The blond was very aware of the hold on his hair, guiding him, controlling the pace. Damn, he couldn't help but relish being controlled. Even though he'd stood up to Naito earlier that night by kissing him, he knew the ever so ungovernable one would pull the power back. He counted on it. His fantasies were about him bowing to and pleasing Naito; not begging Naito to let him. His kink was specific and almost therapeutic.

Okada was vaguely aware that the room grew darker. Naito had dimmed the lights using the remote control and suddenly, things were much more intimate and real. The LIJ leader pushed Kazuchika away and stood. He had Okada put his back against the chair and he moved to the front of the usually taller man who was now down his knees. Naito wrapped a hand around his throat. He applied a little pressure and it genuinely felt good; he wanted to choke the life out of Okada. "Why do you always win, golden boy?" He didn't want an answer and Kazuchika could not have given one. He tightened the grip and still the Champion made no attempt to stop him. "They think you're so pristine, so perfect. What if they saw you now?" He forced his dick into Okada's mouth and pumped slowly. He released the blond's throat and moved to holding each side of Kazu's head. Naito's bare feet were planted wide apart and he used Okada's mouth the way he wanted to – pushing deep and making the Champion slightly gag. "Fuck," Naito whispered as the warmth engulfed him. This shit was too good.

Meanwhile, Okada had settled into submission. Naito's hand around his throat had lit him up; every nerve firing like tiny pistons. This was the Naito he wanted. He found himself gagging, Tetsuya was putting his cock so far down his throat. "Puta," Naito uttered. If Spanish was coming into the situation, things were hot. Okada didn't mind being called "bitch," "slut," whatever term Naito was thinking. His fantasies were about being pathetic. Being called "puta" by Tetsuya Naito while you blew him was about as pathetic as it could get. Well, maybe one more thing was worse. Okada felt saliva slap his forehead and eyelid. Of course, Naito would spit on him. He'd probably wanted to forever. "Fucking puta." The leader of LIJ pulled away and put an open palm across Okada's cheek. Damn, it was stiff and turned the Champion's head. A right came barreling at Okada's other cheek, turning his head in the opposite direction. They hurt but he breathed through the sting of the strikes. He had expected Naito's rage. He actually welcomed it. Instead of crumpling, he looked up at Naito, almost thanking him for the punishment. Tetsuya obliged and smacked Okada hard across the face a third time.

Naito definitely took some pleasure in spitting on Okada. He had wanted to spit in that arrogant face for years and not in the ring; like this, for real. He enjoyed slapping the big man too and was amused that Okada seemed to enjoy it as well. Tetsuya ran a more gentle hand across Okada's red cheek; his thumb wiped through his own saliva and he smeared it across the blond's temple. He ran his fingers across Okada's lips and smirked when the Champion tasted his digits with his tongue. He leaned forward and kissed the blond's lips hard, inhaling deeply through his nostrils. His pulse was racing; his body was on fire for Okada. Damn, he wanted to fuck that guy. He hated him and wanted him and cared for him all at the same time and even for the same reasons.

Naito joined Okada on the floor and the two just went for it with an intense make out session; deep kisses – lips parting and tongues finding one another; Okada's hands all in Naito's wild mane, Naito's hands all over Okada's long, lean body; stiff cocks being handled roughly; the two breathing loudly, uncontrollably.

The Champion realized how serious Naito had been about getting him alone as the LIJ leader had lube in his bag. It crossed Kazu's mind that maybe Naito wanted this no matter how that match had ended but he didn't bother wondering too long. He just moaned when Naito slipped a finger inside him while pumping his stiff dick at the same time. Okada hands were at his side as let Tetsuya take over. One digit, two digits deep inside him; his cock getting worked with Naito's more than adequate hand. He rolled unto his stomach at the gentle nudge of Naito and could barely contain his excitement as his rival slipped on top of him; hard dick bumping his ass. And when Naito entered him, Kazuchika moaned without shame.

Damn, sliding into Okada had been glorious; it felt so tight and so fucking good. Naito was sexually pleased and high from the power of topping his rival. It didn't matter how many more matches Okada won; there would always be this – Naito fucking him hard on his hotel room floor. This would always be on Naito's mind; how he'd made Okada moan; how he'd broken the Champion down to a common slut who was taking his cock – and loving it. "Fuck yeah," Naito found English to be the best way to communicate in some cases. This was one of those cases. He was pumping into Okada quickly now, grunting with each thrust, close to an orgasm. The blond had his own hand under himself jerking his cock in rhythm with Tetsuya's thrust. Both men reached audible climaxes almost simultaneously.

Naito withdrew and collapsed beside Okada, catching his breath and enjoying the last tremors of his orgasm. The Champion rolled over, doing the same. The two laying beside each other sweaty and catching their breath – it wasn't that different from how all their encounters ended. Just no bell, no ice packs, no fans; just the two of them, recovering together. Naito looked at Okada and as if he felt the LIJ leader's gaze, Kazuchika turned his head to face him. Would this rivalry ever end? Probably not. Would this attraction ever end? Probably not. Kazu gave Tetsuya an exhausted smile and Naito returned it. Both knew quite well that even though this was their first time, it was definitely not their last time.


End file.
